


Girl of the North Country

by Sherloqued



Series: Girl of the North Country [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued





	Girl of the North Country

As Sansa watched Ser Jaime enter the gates, she noticed that he did not wear the garb that would have proclaimed him for all to see as a Lannister and member of the Royal Guard.  He was dressed plainly, in simple armour and a dark cloak, likely to disguise him on such a perilous journey alone in foreign territory.   But he seemed different now; even humbled. 

And when he removed his gloves, much to her shock, she saw that his right hand, his sword hand, had been replaced with one of gold!     

" _H_ _ow are the mighty fallen_ ," she despaired, recalling the verse from the holy text of _The Seven-Pointed Star_ ; and she felt a conflicting sympathy for him, wishing that she did not.


End file.
